Pilihanku
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Aku mengarungi lautan waktu dan bertemu serta mengalami berbagai peristiwa. Tak ada yang bisa mengejutkanku. Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Cinta Musik Indonesia'. Crack Pairing. FrauHime.


**Disclaimer  
**Orihime Inoue (Bleach) © Tite Kubo  
Frau (07-Ghost) © Yuki Amemiya-Yukino Ichihara  
Judul (Pilihanku) © D'essential

**WARNING  
**OOC. Crack-pairing! FrauOrihime. Fluff! AU. Pendek!

**[FFC] Cinta Musik Indonesia**

* * *

**Pilihanku**

from  
Ryuna Ohime's  
for

**His**

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengatakan_nya_ berulang kali hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari pemilik suara sopran nan lembut yang tubuh mungilnya sedang dalam dekapanku selepas aku mengulangi sebuah ucapan yang aku tidak sadar sepertinya sudah kuucapkan lebih dari satu kali malam ini. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang seterang senja selalu berhasil menghipnotis tanganku untuk tenggelam di helaiannya dan merasakan kelembutan helai demi helai dengan seksama. Aroma wangi yang menenangkan saat kusentuhkan lembut bibirku di dahinya seraya mengatakan bahwa aku hanya ingin memberitahunya apa yang kurasakan.

Permata kelabu kembar menatapku setelah sebelumnya tertawa kecil.

"Hmmm…"

Sebuah gumaman mengiringi tatapan yang tak belum bisa kuterka apa yang dia pikirkan. Maka, aku bertanya padanya alasan mengapa ia hanya bergumam sambil memandangku. Sebenarnya, tidak susah menebak pikiran seorang gadis manis yang menatapku ini, tapi tak jarang dia mengutarakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kuprediksi sebelumnya. Salah satunya seperti, "Apa aku kelihatan bodoh bagimu?"

Nah, _itu_.

Kelopak mataku berkedip menandakan aku sedikit merasa bingung menerima pertanyaan barusan. Tenggorokanku terasa kering dan terpaksa kubasahi dengan menelan air ludah secara pelan tanpa ada keinginan membuat si gadis menyadari kegugupan yang mulai meraja dan bergema di otakku sekarang. Jika dibanding dengan menghadapi kor tingkat tinggi sekalipun masih lebih kusukai dibanding berada dalam kondisi aku harus menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupanku karena itu bisa berakibat pada perubahan suasana hatinya. Terlebih gadis belia mudah berubah pemikiran dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cara berpikir gadis, menurutku. Tak ada yang bisa menebak ataupun bisa mengantisipasi itu. Bahkan diri gadis itu sendiri. Sesuatu yang tak terkalahkan.

Cukup susah menjawab pertanyaan itu dan aku kaget mendengarnya. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa gadis jelita ini bukanlah _itu_. Dia hanyalah seorang gadis dengan pemikiran terbuka dan polos menerima apa adanya. Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan dia _itu_. Kugeleng kepalaku sambil menjawab aku tidak berpikir dia _begitu_ dan bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia mengajukan kejelasan _itu_ kepadaku.

"Karena… kau membuatku merasa bodoh setiap kali kau mengulangi seolah aku tidak menyadari," ucapnya dengan senyum menghiasi paras jelita yang kemudian disusul dengan sebuah sentilan jari lembut di dahiku.

Melihat senyum dari bibir kecil itu sungguh membuatku merasa gemas sehingga tangan kananku membelai pipinya lalu memposisikan jemari untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan memperpendek jarak di antara kami. Kucium bibir yang selalu mencuri perhatianku. Perlahan, dengan lembut. Merasakan bibir atasnya kemudian bibir bawahnya. Mencium lama tanpa memasukkan hasrat. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa kugunakan untuk menjelaskan kepada gadis ini selain yang sudah kusebutkan berulang kali hingga ia merasa dia diremehkan akibat tidak menyadari. Aku membisikkan kata maaf tepat di atas bibirnya bahwa aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya merasa _begitu_ dan aku ragu bahwa kata-kata itu cukup mewakili perasaanku.

Kembali, pertama kelabu kembar itu bertemu safir milikku.

Hanya saja, berbeda dengan sebelumnya dimana dia bergumam dan memiliki sorot mata yang tak bisa kuartikan, kali ini paras jelita di hadapanku menatap dengan penuh kelembutan. Kasih, jika kubilang. Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya kala ia tersenyum sebagaimana aku kepadanya. Adalah sudah naluri bila berhadapan dengan seorang gadis, ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang merebut perhatian. Seperti sekarang, lagi-lagi, bibir mungil itu mengambil alih perhatianku saat bergerak mengutarakan, "Aku bisa merasakannya…"

Sesaat, aku tak sadar apa yang terjadi sampai bibir yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan ternyata telah bertemu lagi dengan bibirku dalam detik selanjutnya. Lembut. Hangat. Manis. Sungguh memabukkan lebih dari apapun di dunia ini bagiku. Meski singkat, tidak, justru hanya kecupan singkat seperti itu jauh lebih berhasil menguasai logikaku yang tak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa bertanya balik apa memang dia bisa merasakannya. Itu tak lebih dari bukti dariku bahwa aku tak cukup punya pikiran untuk lebih logis hanya dengan satu kecupan ampuh untuk melumpuhkan.

"Tentu saja," suara halusnya terdengar yakin dan ia tersenyum. Gadis jelita ini tak hanya berucap saja, melainkan menunjukkan dengan, "aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu," lalu jari-jari ramping menyentuh kedua mataku. Dilanjutkan dengan jemari tersebut turun masih menyentuh wajahku melewati pipi, semakin ke bawah dan mendarat di bibir, "Aku bisa merasakannya dari bibirmu saat bersentuhan dengan bibirku dan saat…" kemudian kini kedua tanganku yang digenggam oleh jemari-jemari lentik itu, "tanganmu menyentuhku."

Sebuah kecupan dihadiahkan kepada tangan yang digenggamnya. "Selalu," tambah pemilik paras jelita dengan senyuman mempesona.

Membuatku terkesima.

Tidaklah aku tinggal di dunia ini dalam waktu singkat. Jelas tidak juga semuda usia si gadis. Lama. Jauh dari usia manusia biasa. Aku sudah mengarungi lautan waktu dan bertemu dengan berbagai makhluk. Mengalami lebih dari ribuan kali pertumpahan darah atas tuntutan pekerjaan dan cita-cita. Sudah bukan keanehan jika aku tak lagi mempunyai rasa untuk merasa terkejut atas sesuatu karena pengalaman yang telah kuterima selama ini. Atau setidaknya, aku berpikir akan dikejutkan oleh orang yang lebih senior dariku. Lebih berpengalaman. Tidak aneh jika memang itu yang terjadi. Mungkin, itu juga tidak akan bisa membuatku terkejut. Namun, sekarang. Kenyataan justru sebaliknya. Aku betul-betul tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja diperdengarkan kepadaku. Seorang gadis yang masih sangat muda bahkan belum bisa mengejar usiaku kini membuatku tak bisa bicara akibat terkejut yang kurasa adalah sama sekali berbeda dari yang pernah kubayangkan atau kuduga.

Tak elak, kupeluk erat sang dara. Menghirup lagi harum tubuh elok gadis ini ketika kubenamkan wajah di bahunya. Merasa sungguh beruntung bisa mengenal, berbagi masa dan rasa dengannya. Tak ada yang bisa kuucapkan selain ucapan terima kasih dari lubuk hati yang terdalam atas **_berjuta rasa-rasa yang tak mampu diungkapkan kata-kata_** demi mengekspresikan bagaimana pemberian rasa yang sudah diberikan dan diterima. Tak hanya dengan satu, namun **_dengan beribu cara-cara kau selalu membuatku bahagia_**. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dan penjelasan buntu dalam kehidupan. Butuh alasan dan jawaban. **_Kau adalah alasan dan jawaban atas semua jawaban atas semua pertanyaan_**.

"Terlebih, waktu kau memanggil namaku…itu membuat jantungku berdebar sangat kencang."

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu. Tak banyak yang kuinginkan di dunia ini sejak mengenalnya. Satu. Hanya satu keinginan, harapan dan impianku. **_Yang benar-benar kuinginkan hanyalah kau untuk selalu di sini ada untukku_**. Kutunjukkan rasa ingin memiliki, mengasihi, menjaga, menyayangi, memberi cinta, memberi semua yang dia inginkan. **_Selama aku mampu aku akan berusaha mewujudkan semua impian dan harapan untuk menjadi kenyataan_**. Akan kuberikan dunia jika dia memang menginginkannya. Sampai titik itulah aku membutuhkan, menginginkan serta mendambakan gadis ini.

Hanya satu yang bisa kubisikkan dalam senyum mengandung perasaan terdalam membahagiakan.

_Orihime, aku mencintaimu._

* * *

Selesai~~ :'3 Menggunakan sudut pandang Frau sebagai orang pertama :') Kalimat langsung yang ada di sini semuanya diucapkan Orihime sementara respon Frau semuanya kutulis dalam kalimat tidak langsung dalam deskripsi. Yang dicetak miring itu pemikirannya secara langsung kepada Orihime sementara yang ditebalkan itu lirik yang menjadi prompt challenge-nya :')

Terima kasih buat yang uda baca~ kalau ada yang mau disampein, aku terima apapun itu :')


End file.
